Unexpected Motherhood
by bookworrm1999
Summary: Because of an accident in Potions Hermione has found herself thrust into motherhood. She must barrel through all with the scrutiny of her friends. This is not a fic where Hermione becomes pregnant nor does her child appear from the future. Who is this person who she must take care of?
1. Little Draco

**Hello Darlings! It's me! I'm back! Okay I just had a great idea for a fic. I know I'm sorry please don't kill me. I know I haven't finished 20 Ways or True From The Heart. I just had another idea and I had to get it out. It should be another long one, so lots to keep me occupied. Oh and sorry about using the cliche of the head boy and head girl. The reason I used it was because it will serve a purpose in this story. Read on people!**

**Disclaimer: This goes for the entire story. I do not own Harry Potter nor any of it's affiliates. **

**Draco:**

Draco steamed as he sat at his desk. His father was the most absolutely worst freaking father ever. He was the second best in the entire school. Not just seventh year, the school! No that wasn't good enough for Lucius. His father threatened to disown him if he didn't become the absolute best. Lucius expected to have his way. "No son of mine will be second to a mudblood!" His father had written in his letter. The thing was that he and Granger had become friends of some sort. He liked her sarcastic humor. He looked at the clock Granger had given him. He had always been late for patrols at the beginning of the year. So she had gotten him a clock, which of course had come with a book on how it works. It was nearly time for Potions. He stood up and shoved the stuff on his desk into his bag. Pushing the chair in with his foot, nearly cracking the desk with the force, he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out into the common room. Granger was just coming out of her room as well. He nodded at her not really meeting her eyes, out of the corner of his eye he saw that she nodded back. Today they were partners in Potions. They were brewing an aging potion. He groaned internally, he didn't feel like doing anything today. Granger, he knew, would pester him to death but he'd rather have that then actually doing something. He had a reason at least, he felt absolutely pissed and he needed to get his father off his back.

**Hermione:**

Hermione sat down at her seat in Potions. Malfoy sat down beside her. He seemed off today especially with his weird greeting a few minutes ago. Usually he smirked at her and made some kind of rude comment, That didn't happen today. Even the muscles in his face and arms were tight. He didn't usually show any kind of outward indication of emotion. She shrugged it off though and started setting up. When Malfoy didn't help she asked him

"Aren't you going to do anything?" He looked at her almost like he was bored but she could see that his eyes were stormy.

"I am doing something, I'm sitting." She tightened her jaw, so, she thought, it's going to be like that today. Before she had a chance to retort Snape billowed in. He pointed his wand at the board, the instructions appeared, and sat down at his desk. "Begin," he intoned. Hermione started following the instructions right away. Malfoy just continued to sit there and stared at the wall. It wasn't like Snape was going to do anything. Draco was his favorite student. So her temper started to rise but she continued working. This continued for half an hour before she snapped, when he rubbed his nose. "Aren't you going to help?!" Everyone turned to stare at the pair.

**Draco:**

Draco's ears rang as her screeching voice hit his ear drums. He was sure he could feel blood trickling down his neck. His control snapped and he stood up quickly, nearly tripping flat on his face in the process.

"Fine! You want Help?! I'll help!" He threw in random ingredients that were sitting on the table into the bubbling potion.

"There's your stupid help!" He didn't notice the potion changing colors nor it bubbling furiously. Granger backed away, a look of fear on her face. Was he that scary when he was mad?

**Hermione:**

Hermione backed away from the increasingly dangerous potion.

"Malfoy, you... you should back away."

"Why?!" he snapped obviously still mad. She pointed at the concoction that he had brought about. The bubbles were now to height of his head and still rising. He glanced over and did a double take. The look on his face was so comical, were it not for the impending danger she would have laughed. He took a step back too late. The potion exploded leaving him and the area around the desk splattered. Not that she could really see it, there was a orange fog clouding her senses. Thankfully no one else besides Malfoy had been touched by the potion. The fog cleared but Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. She glanced around the room to see if he had gone over to the other side. He was nowhere to be found though. Then she heard a whimper. It was faint and it had come from beneath the desk. She got down on her knees and peered under. There under the desk was Draco Malfoy. But not the Draco Malfoy you would expect, no. No this Draco Malfoy was small, and adorable, and all of the age of 5 years old.

**So have I caught your attention? I haven't really seen a whole lot of good dramione fics where one or the other is de-aged. So review people! Expect new chapters on the other stories.**


	2. I Want Hermione

**Hello darlings! I'm really surprised at how much good feedback this story has gotten. So I will definitely try to finish and post as much as I can. Well DaEvilQueen-785 you got your wish. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Draco:**

Draco squinted at the lady with the pretty, curly hair, kneeling down. She was staring at him with her mouth hanging wide open. Her teeth were really white. He giggled and looked around the dark, cold room. All he saw was the legs of people and tables, all like the one he was under. This place was really creepy, like his daddy's dungeon. He looked back to the lady and timidly waved at her.

"Hi, I'm Draco." The lady snapped her mouth shut, like a crocodile.

"Um hello, I'm Hermione," her voice reminded him of chocolate, his favorite. Encouraged by this, he started crawling forward and tripped on his big clothing. He started to take them off but Hermione shouted. "No!" Confused, he stopped and blinked owlishly at her. She reached in and grabbed him under his armpits.

Squirming, he settled into her lap, she waved her wand and muttered a spell. His clothes shrunk and fit him like a glove.

"Hermione, do you know where my mummy is?" She looked at him, as though a pan had fallen out of the sky and konked her in the head. Stuttering she managed to say

"I'm sorry sweetie, but no, I don't know where she is." He looked down at his lap, tears welled up in his grey eyes.

"She and daddy left me, didn't they?" Sounding as if he wasn't surprised at all. Hermione hugged him

"No! No of course not sweetie." He sniffed into her cardigan and smelled apples

"Daddy always threatens that they will though." He liked apples.

**Hermione:**

Hermione looked at the shaking little boy in her arms.

"Draco let me ask you a question, Did your mummy ever say those things to you?"

He looked up at her with sad eyes, and wiped his nose with his sleeve

"No it's always daddy."

"Then your mummy didn't leave you." He beamed at her and threw his arms around her neck

"You're right Hermione!"

"I'll help you find your mummy okay?" He nodded and smiled at her. Now how in the world was she supposed to do that. After the war Narcissa had left England, no one knew where she was. Draco might've known, but he had regressed into his 5 year old mind. "I'll take care of you till then okay?"

"Really! Cool!" Professor Snape came over to her, she jumped, having forgotten where she was for a second

"Miss Granger would you please come with me?" She stood up and started following him to the door

"Hello Uncle Sev!" Draco exclaimed. Snape stopped, turned and stared at the boy in her arms. She almost thought that he was going to sneer at him. Then a smile crept on to Snape's face, creepy.

"Hello Draco." They continued on to Professor Dumbledore's office. When they reached the statue, Snape said

"Skittles," they all stepped on to the staircase and spun up the the wall. Snape entered through the wooden door first, Hermione following close behind.

"Hello Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. Draco stared in awe at all the gadgets around the room. Snape went to wait in the next room, at the request of Dumbledore. Hermione sat down and rearranged Draco in her lap. He was really bony, especially his bum. Draco whispered in her ear

"He looks like a gnome." She had to stifle a laugh at that one. Dumbledore smiled at them

"Well it seems we have a bit of a situation here."

"Professor I think that Draco added something to the aging potion that made it into a de aging potion, he didn't realize what he was doing."

"Yes I believe that that is what happened as well, as such Mr. Malfoy is to be returned to his father until we can find a antidote to the potion." Hermione winced at this, she had promised Draco he could stay with her.

"No!" Draco shouted "I want to stay with Hermione!" Dumbledore looked at Draco in surprise

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Draco nodded

"I want to stay here with Hermione." Dumbledore smiled brightly

"Well I believe that can be arranged, you two already share a dormitory as head students." "Is this alright with you Miss. Granger?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"As long as you're up to watching him, then it's all settled, Professor. McGonagall will be sent to your dorm during lunch to equip it with the necessary items." "You two are free to go now, I believe lunch has started."

Hermione set Draco down on his feet. They walked out the door and down the steps. On the way to the Great Hall Draco asked

"What did he mean that we already shared a dormitory?" Dormitory came out like Dormory, but she understood him well enough to know what he meant.

"Well Draco, you used to be my age until a potion made you 5 again."He processed this for a minute and then asked

"Were you my girlfriend?" She sputtered at this then laughed heartily. He looked angry, so she answered

"Sorry Draco, no we were not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well when I get big again, I'll make you my girlfriend." She fought back another laugh

"If... if that's what you want." They reached the Great Hall. She pushed open the doors and grabbed Draco's hand again. Making their way to her spot, she noticed her friends curious faces. She groaned, this was not going to be easy to explain.

**So what did you guys think? Do have any ideas that I can include in the story? Thank you for all the reviews! **


	3. The Lollipop Man

**Salutations! I know it's been 6 days but I can explain! I got a new cat. Her name is Lacey and she's 3 months old. If you'd like to see her she's on my tumblr. Go to my profile to see that information. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Draco:**

Draco sat down beside Hermione. He had decided to give her a nickname. In his mind he had deemed her, candy apple. No that was too long, what about candy for short. Yes that was perfect! Draco came back to the real world. He saw that there were two teenagers sitting across from him. The red one looked like a cherry lollipop with his hair as the sweet goodness, and his really pale skin and skinny frame as the stick. But he didn't really think that this boy was sweet going by the glare that was directed at him. The other one didn't really look like anything to Draco. Maybe that his eyes were green like apples? He liked this one better because this one wasn't glaring, it was more like he was curious, like the monkey. He waved at them

"Hi I'm Draco!" He noticed then that Hermione had been talking to the two boys. She stopped talking and the boys turned all of their attention to him. The one with the green eyes answered first

"Uh Hi Draco, I'm Harry Potter." Draco's eyes widened in realization

"You mean you're the one that killed the nose less one?!" Hermione snickered into her hand,

"Yeah I actually killed him twice." Harry managed to say between his laughing.

"I never liked him, I mean who walks around with no shoes on?" Hermione and Harry fell off their respective benches in roaring laughter. Even the stoic tomato was barking in laughter. All the people in the big room turned to stare at the three hysterical hyenas. After five minutes they all calmed down and sat back down on the benches. Hermione then frowned and asked

"Draco how did you know that he didn't wear shoes or had a nose?" He shrugged

"I don't really know, I just do."

"Hmmmm." Then the scarecrow spoke up (Draco had decided to call the red one scarecrow and Harry apple)

"I'm Ron by the way." Draco smiled widely at him

"Nice to meet ya." Ron smiled back at him, a bit surprised at his friendliness.

**Hermione:**

Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see all of the boys getting along. She thought that she was going to have to fight tooth and nail, for them to at least be polite to Draco. It seemed as though Draco was a real charmer even at such a young age. McGonagall came up to them

"Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy would you please follow me to your room?" They both stood up and Draco reached for her hand right away. They followed her out and up to their room. Stopping right in front of a portrait of a little girl with a kitten in her lap.

"Professor there wasn't a kitten in the girl's lap before."

"I know I put it there as a little extra protection, now that Mr. Malfoy is a little boy he is more likely to try and sneak out of the dorm." "The kitten will recognize the difference in who's trying to leave the dorm so if Mr. Malfoy tries to sneak out without you, another student or an adult, she will not let him out." She looked down at Draco and saw him pouting. Hermione smiled at him nudging in shoulder playfully, and looked back to McGonagall

"Hershey." The portrait swung open to what looked like a completely different dorm. McGonagall bade them farewell and walked away. As she stepped inside, she saw that a kitchen had been added and was probably very well cabinets even had child locks on them. There was some board games for Draco such as Candy Land and Chutes and Ladders. A TV sat in front of the living area with a well stocked cupboard of DVD s. She'd have to ask them about what charm they used to make the electronics work.

Walking up the stairs she noticed that Draco's room had changed as well. Instead of the silver and black of his old room, it was green and white. His bed had shrunk down to a twin. A huge rug in the middle of the room, displayed a cartoon town. There was two chests and many shelves of children's books such as Fairy Tales like Red Riding Hood and Jack and the Beanstalk. Draco rushed to the large chest she followed behind him. Inside was a large variety of toys. Cars, wooden train tracks with trains, legos, and a whole Winnie the pooh play set. She opened the other chest and found multiple costumes like a pirate, knight, cowboy, etc. Hermione groaned, having no doubts that Draco would want to pull everything out and play with it.

That meant that she would be the one cleaning it up. She then smiled knowing that she had a camera in her room. Rubbing her hands together she laughed evilly. Oh she was going to have a ball with this. Insurance a.k.a blackmail galore. Then she heard a loud crash behind her. Whirling around she found Draco dangling from a small broom hanging by only one foot.

"Draco Malfoy!"

**So did you guys like it? Give me ideas please?! I would really appreciate it.**


	4. Cowboys and Dragons

**What's this? An actual chapter the day after and not a week after? What is this madness? I hope y'all like it. Read on mis amigos.**

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione groaned and took out her wand. She gently levitated him down to the ground and summoned the small broom.

"What were you thinking?! You didn't even ask to use it, noooo you just got on it and went on your merry way, don't you realize you could've fallen off and died!" She kept working herself up more and more with endless ranting. Then she felt a small hand on her elbow, she looked down and saw a sad, apologetic Draco.

"I'm sorry Hermione," she reached down and picked him up. He was squeezed into a hug, she heard spitting noises. Pulling him away she saw him spitting out her hair. She laughed lightly and set him down on the ground.

McGonagall poked her head into Draco's room.

"Oh Miss. Granger Professor Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that you have been freed of all classes this afternoon, also that Mr. Malfoy will be attending classes with you as there is no one to watch him while you're in class." Well that's just great how am I supposed to keep him occupied she thought. McGonagall left and went out into the common room and out the portrait. Hermione turned to Draco

"So what would you like to do Draco?" He opened his mouth she quickly said

"No broom." He closed his mouth in disappointment.

Then his face lit up

"Let's play Cowboys and Indians!" Her jaw dropped, how did he even know about that game? Oh well

"So am I the cowboy or the Indian?" He grinned widely and ran to the costume chest and pulled out a cowboy hat and a gun.

"I'm the cowboy!" He changed into the full getup taking off his tie, jacket, pants, and dress shoes. He pulled on some jeans and put on the chaps over them. He slung the gun holster over his waist. The vest went on then for the final touch a cowboy hat.

"Done!" he exclaimed proudly.

**Draco:**

Candy was the absolute best. He loved his mummy but his mum wasn't one for playing with him. She always pushed it off on to the elves. Not that he really minded, he was friends with the elves. One of his best friends was a elf named Lolly. It would be nice though if his mum would actually offer to play with him once like Candy was doing. While he had been thinking Hermione had grabbed the appropriate items to be dressed as an Indian, and had left to change. She came back in and he stared. She had stuck a feather and bead headpiece into her hair. She was dressed in an animal skin dress and she wore soft moccasins.

"You look like a princess, an Indian Princess," he told her. She blushed and said

"Thank you Draco, so are you ready to play?" He whooped and grabbed a stick pony. Tugging on the horses ear, it gave a loud neigh and a snort, then he gave chase. Candy shrieked then ran out and down the stairs. Draco rode his horse chasing her while shooting off his toy gun.

**2 hours later**

Hermione collapsed on the couch in a real princess costume. Complete with a crown and a puffy dress.

"Alright Draco let's take a break." They had played Cowboys and Indians for 20 minutes. Then Candy had suggested they watch the Wizard of Oz. He had really liked the monkeys, especially when they tore apart the scarecrow. Draco didn't really like the scarecrow. Then they had started to play Dragons and Damsels. Hermione had been trapped in a tower with a Dragon guarding her. Draco was the knight in shining armor who went to go save her. (The tower was all the couch cushions fashioned into a 'tower' and the dragon was Draco's stuffed dragon.)

"But Hermione."

"No buts, I'm exhausted."

**Hermione:**

Hermione tried to catch her breath. After Draco had 'slain' the dragon, they had ridden off into the sunset. Which was really just trying to keep up with Draco while trying to stay on the stick pony. She heard a knock on the portrait, so she got up to see who it was. Opening up the portrait she saw Harry and Ron. She smiled brightly at them

"Hey guys, come in." Stepping away she let them in. They were currently staring at her choice of clothes.

"Uh Hermione what exactly are you wearing?"

"Oh this? I was playing a game called Dragons and Damsels with Draco."

"Oh," they both said at the same time. Harry then explained why they were there

"You didn't come to afternoon classes, so we came to see if you were okay."

"Oh thanks boys, I'm fine, Dumbledore gave me the afternoon off from classes." They all sat down then they realized there were no couch cushions. Standing up they all put the cushions back on and sat down again.

"So where's the mini Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"He's right...," she looked around only to see Draco wasn't in the common room anymore, "Well he was right here." Hermione turned around and started a conversation with the boys. Deep in the conversation she saw something move in the corner of her eye. Shrugging it off she continued as though she hadn't seen anything. Then she saw it move again over near Ron. Before she could do anything, a boomerang came out of nowhere and hit Ron on the head.

"Heeeyah!" Draco yelled coming out of the shadows, he wore a batman costume.

**Did you guys like it? Any ideas? Review, favorite, and follow!**


	5. Mac n Cheese

**Hello Darlings! Nothing really much to say except that I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Hermione:**

"Draco! Why did you hit Ron?" Draco shrugged

"You weren't paying attention to me, so I changed in to this." Hermione let out a breath slowly

"Okay, but that doesn't mean you should hit him over the head with a boomerang, you should have just asked me to play with you."

"I'm sorry Candy," she sighed and smiled

"It's alright."

"Hey!" Ron protested "What about me? I'm the one with a sore head!" Draco walked over to him

"I'm sorry scarecrow."

"Well I guess I can forgive... Hey! Scarecrow?!" Ron jumped up and started chasing Draco.

"Get back here midget!" She shook her head in exasperation and looked to Harry. Harry looked back at her and shook his head, smiling at the boys antics. One would think she had two children to look after.

"Alright boys that's enough." She grabbed Draco by his cape

"Little mister, that is enough." Ron groaned

"But he called me scarecrow!" She glared at him

"Exactly who is five years old here?" Draco waved his hand

"Me! Me I'm five!" He held up his hand with five fingers up "See!" She smiled

"Yes Draco, you're five." She saw the clock out of the corner of her eye "It's time for Dinner already?" Ron's face lit up

"Food?" He ran to the portrait, wrenched it open and ran down the hall to what was most likely the Great Hall. She shook her head, boys. Harry stood up to follow, albeit more slowly

"Are you coming?"

"No, I think we will stay in and I'll make some dinner."

"You're sure?" She nodded

"Alright, see you tomorrow, bye Draco." Draco waved as he walked out and closed the portrait behind him.

**Draco:**

Draco watched as Candy walked to the other side of the room. The one with the weird metal things. He followed her

"What are these things?" Hermione looked down at him

"Well this is a oven," she pointed at the big silver box with a door and knobs. He stood on his tiptoes and saw metal circles on top. She then told him about the refrigerator, the microwave, the toaster, and the coffee maker. He sat at the small table and watched her make dinner. She pulled out things from the cupboards and the …..fridge? I think that's what she called it he thought. 15 minutes later she placed a plate in front him. There was yellow noodles with chunks of meat.

"What is it?" he asked while poking it with his fork. Candy sat down with a plate of her own glop across from him.

"It's mac' n 'cheese with hot dogs." He looked skeptically at the cam and cheese.

"Just try it, this was my favorite food when I was your age." He stuck it on his fork and ate it. Draco then proceeded to clean his plate. Hermione chuckled and ate her own food. When they were done she said that they should watch a movie. She put on a movie that he really liked. There were big cats called lions and a lot of singing. Cats were his favorite animal.

**Hermione:**

As the credits rolled, she used the remote to turn the TV off.

"So Draco, did you like the Lion King?" There was no answer "Draco?" She turned to the small boy and found him fast asleep. He was half hanging off the couch with his mouth open. Still wearing his batman costume, he looked adorable. She snuck up to her room and came down with her camera. Hermione quickly snapped a photo and set it down. Not wanting to wake him up, she gently picked up and carried him to his room. She didn't feel comfortable changing him into his pajamas so she set him down in his bed and used her wand to put on his pajamas. As she did he snored quietly. Quietly backing out of his room, she turned off his light. Closing the door slowly she looked at him and smiled. The door clicked shut and Draco slept through the pounding on the portrait.

**So how did you like it? Any ideas? Does anyone have any guesses where I'm going with this story? Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	6. Bad News

**Buenos Noches! Or at least it's night for me. I don't know about you.(Sorry) Anyways I think I found a way to go with this story. But on with it! Enjoy!**

**Hermione:**

Hermione stomped to the door then quieted her footsteps, realizing that she might wake Draco. She glared at the portrait, not that _they _cared she thought. As quietly as she could, she threw the portrait open and growled

"What?!" Harry was at the door and he jumped back at the look on her face. Then he straightened out and cleared his throat

"Dumbledore told me to warn you about Lucius Malfoy, apparently he got word of what happened and is not happy." 'He may come after you and Draco." She was shocked but managed to answer

"Alright, thanks for telling me."

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Harry." She gently closed the door and went to sit down on the couch. A small yawn came from the direction of Draco's room. He looked adorable in his spider man jammies.

"Is my Daddy going to come hurt me?" He rubbed his eyes and came over to her, dragging his blue blanket behind him.

"No, of course not sweetie." Picking him up, she sat him in her lap.

"But Harry said he was coming." She sighed

"Well Draco, yes he does want to find you, but Hogwarts is the safest place I know, and I'll always protect you." He hugged her tightly

"Thank you Candy." Her air was cut off but she hugged him back. Looking at the clock, she gasped

"Mister, it is wayyyyyy past your bedtime."

"But I don't want to go to bed," he yawned "I'm not sleepy." He nearly drowsed off in her lap, Hermione sat him up.

"Nope bedtime." Standing up, she made her way to his room and sat him down in bed. For the second time that night she tucked him in. Straightening out, she looked at the peacefully sleeping boy. He shouldn't have to go through this, she thought angrily. Maybe she should start looking for a cure too. Determined she started towards the door with the purpose to look in their library. Then a whimper came from behind her.

"Hermione?" she turned around and saw Draco looking at her with bleary eyes

"Will you sleep with me?" Now if he had been his normal age, that would have sounded sexual. Seeing as he was 5, she didn't bat an eye.

"Of course sweetheart." she went to the door "Just let me change." In her room she slipped on some soft pajama pants with kitties on them. Then she slipped on a thick strapped blue tank top. Creeping back in to Draco's room, she slipped under his blankets. It was different then his big California King, it was a twin for Godric's sake. But Draco needed her, so she resigned herself to being squished and snuggled in next to Draco. Hermione quickly faded into sleep. The last thing she saw was Draco's shining hair.

**Draco:**

Draco walked down a stone path in a garden. He looked around and saw that it was home. Smiling hugely he walked to his favorite spot in the garden. A tree that was perfect for climbing in the back on the edge. When he got ready to climb up, he saw that his hands were big. He looked down and saw that he was really tall. Walking to a nearby bird bath, in the water he saw his reflection. He looked Hermione's age. Grinning he went back to his tree, he could reach the branches better. He climbed to the top and let the wind ruffle his hair. Down below, he heard someone call his name. Climbing down he saw his mother. Narcissa Malfoy held her arms open for Draco.

"Hello darling." He walked over to her but before he could reach her, his father came out. Lucius pulled out his wand and yelled

"Avada Kedavra." Narcissa dropped to the ground as Draco watched in horror. With a wave of his wand Lucius banished his mother's body someplace else. Lucius turned his focus on to him.

"So I see you're you again," he smirked "Shame, I was looking forward to torturing a little boy again." Lucius sneered "The screams aren't just the same." Then Hermione came out from the trees.

"Stay away from him." she said firmly with her wand out.

"Ah I see you're consorting with Mudbloods." Draco on instinct pulled his wand out and stood beside her.

"Stay away from her." Lucius snarled and pointed his wand at Hermione.

"Are you sure, we could have so much fun." Draco shivered in disgust and snarled at his father. "Hmm guess not." Then almost casually he pointed his wand at Hermione and shouted

"Avada Kedavra." Hermione didn't move fast enough and dropped to the ground. Draco watched horrified

"Hermione!" Lucius twirled his wand

"No where were we?" he pretended to think "Ah yes." He pointed his wand to Draco and yelled

"Crucio!"

** Okay I'm really sorry for not posting earlier. I do like Lucius in fics where he's bad ass and awesome but I needed him to be this way for my plot. I hope you guys like it! Give me ideas!**


	7. The Enemies Tie

**Wow another chapter! Amazing right! Anyways thank you UltimatePhangirlZoe for giving me an idea. It isn't it exactly but it sparked it. So thank you! Enjoy**

**Draco:**

Draco woke up from his horrible dream. The word that his father had shouted had really hurt. But it was gone now but Draco kept screaming. Candy shot straight up and looked at him.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" Draco sobbed and clinged to her like a monkey. She rubbed her hand up and down his back. He sobbed for 5 minutes and finally calmed down to very small sniffles. "Now, can you tell me what happened?" Draco managed to fight out the words

"I dreamed I was home and that I was big." "Then I climbed a tree and mummy called me." "Daddy shouted a funny word, I think it was abada rabbit or something, and she was dead." "You came out and he killed you too, then he shouted a different funny word, curds or something and it really hurt." He squeezed her tight "You can't die Candy, don't die!"

**Hermione:**

Hermione was shocked to say the least.

"I'm not going to die baby, I'm here." she rocked him back to sleep. As she did she thought about what Draco had told her. How did he know about the Unforgivable curses? As a matter of fact how had he known about Voldemort. Maybe his older self was in his subconscious and his dreams tapped that, and so did he sometimes. She gently sat him down and looked at the clock. It was 5 in the morning but that didn't deter her. Going out into the living area, she went straight for the bookshelves. They were charmed to find the exact subject that the user was looking for. Placing her hand on one of the shelves then said

"Deaging potions." A book materialized beside her hand, it was pretty thick and it took a lot of effort for her to life it off the shelf. Waddling towards the table, she set the book down as quietly as she could as to not wake Draco. It still made a size able thump, flinching she whipped her head towards his door. Freezing for a minute she waited with bated breath. No peep came from his room for 5 minutes. Relaxing she sat down and set to work.

Next thing she knew, a earthquake was happening. Blearily opening her eyes she saw that it wasn't a earthquake but rather a blond monster shaking her.

"Candy!" he whispered quite loudly Hermione's ear, leaving spit dribblets.

"Ungh." Shifting her head she looked at the clock and hopped up hurriedly. Classes started in 40 minutes! Scooping Draco, up she plopped him in a chair. Patting his head and giving him a hug. She poured milk into a bowl of cereal for him and set it down.

"Eat!" Rushing into the bathroom, she practically flew to the shower. After the extremely quick shower, she got dressed and flew downstairs. Grabbing her own bowl of cereal, she shoveled huge amounts into her mouth. Glancing at the open book by her elbow, her mouth fell open, dripping milk on the table.

Snatching the book, she read the section that had caught her eye. Obviously she had fallen asleep before reading this. Setting it down, she smiled widely in triumph, she had found it. When they were done eating breakfast, she carried Draco to his room. Looking at his closet for clothes for him to wear, an idea popped into her head. Smirking evilly she took a shirt and a pair of pants from his drawers. Transfiguring them to her designs, she transferred them to Draco.

"Candy?"

"Hmmmm?" Draco pulled out a article of clothing for her to see from his body. The one that she added to his ensemble.

"What's this?"

"Oh, that," she smiled another evil smile, "That is my plan." Grabbing his hand they set out for the hallway. As they shut the portrait, Draco waved to kitten, whcih waved it's tail back. She smiled a soft smile at the cuteness of it. Back to business she thought determinedly.

Walking towards her first class, people stared. An evil smile adorned her normally pleasant face. Students and teachers alike shuddered in terror in the presence of this evil looking goddess. Then Pansy stepped out from a group crowded at the wall and shrieked

"Is Draco wearing a Gryffindor tie?!" This had been her evil plan

"Yes he is Parkinson, please kindly move out of the way, so I can get to my class." Pansy started to protest but Blaise dragged her away. She waved at the departing pair. Pansy glared at her, trying to maintain her dignity while she was being dragged behind Blaise. Then a student with a billowing cloak passed by. That reminded Hermione, she needed to talk to Snape today, she'd found the solution.

**So is it up to your standards oh masters? *bows in submission* Nah I'm kidding. But really did you guys like it? More to come!**


	8. The Cure

**Dear guest named giggles and other people who have voiced these opinions, **

**I know that in the books electronics are not supposed to work at Hogwarts. In my story that is true but there have been charms created that allow magic not to overload the electronics. This is also AU which means it is not canon and it is my story. There have been many fanfics which have electronics used inside Hogwarts. I am simply one amongst many. Also there has been a concern with the relationship between Hermione and Draco. In due time all will be revealed and there will eventually be romance. Not till later though. I had no idea that candyland wasn't well known in the UK. Okay so there's a not well known game in my story. It's really not a big deal. Hermione still has a whole propaganda against the use of house elves. It makes sense for her to do things herself. She was also in a hurry to get ready. That's why she gave Draco cereal. Hermione grew up as a muggle so it would make sense for her to have muggle items. The teachers added the kitchen, because they knew that it would be easier on the pair. Well if I sent Draco to Mrs. Weasley I wouldn't have a story, now would I? Sorry about the rant, I just wanted to address some issues. This is my story and it's AU, it's not canon. If you don't like it don't read it. Now enjoy my chapter darlings!**

**Draco:**

Draco struggled to keep up with Hermione's pace. His legs were only so long. Skidding to a stop when Hermione stopped in front of a door. She pushed it open and sat down. Standing beside her, he twiddled his thumbs. Candy came out of her thoughts and noticed him.

"Oh I'm sorry Draco, wait here." She stood up and walked to back of the room, where some extra chairs were. A screeching sound echoed through the room and the few people in the room snapped their heads up to stare at her. "Uh sorry," she said sheepishly. Smacking her head, she said a word and the chair floated behind her. "Here you go Draco." He sat down and grimaced at how uncomfortable it was. Candy handed him a piece of parchment and a weird tube. "You can draw," she handed him a book, "Here draw on this."

Excited, he eagerly set down to draw. He loved drawing. Looking at the tube, he searched his head for what it could be. Noticing a thing sticking up from the top, he pressed it down. A small point popped out the other thing. Staring at it, he put it to the parchment and drew a line experimentally. Delighted when it made a black line. He had been right. Clicking the bobble on the top again, the point went away. Happily clicking it over and over again. A hand stopped his finger from pressing it once more. Looking up, he saw Hermione's annoyed face.

"Don't," she growled in a deathly low tone.

Intimidated, he meekly drew for the rest of the class. He showed Candy what he sketched as she was packing up. She clapped her hand over her mouth and he heard a soft, sharp inhale.

**Hermione:**

Draco had drew a picture of her and she looked very different from what she thought she looked like.

"Draco it's beautiful," she said honestly with a bit of awe in her voice. Who knew he could draw so well?

"It's yours."

"Oh I couldn't," he took her hand and placed it in her palm.

"Yours," he said firmly. Resigned, she placed it gently in her bag. The rest of her classes went very smoothly and Draco drew several pictures for her. After dinner with Harry and Ron. Where Draco had proudly displayed all his sketches to them. Leaving them speechless especially at the one of her. She smiled at that memory. Draco and her went down to Professor Snape's office. He was sitting at his desk , grading papers most likely.

Clearing her throat, his gaze set on her and slid over to Draco.

"Yes what is it you want?" He went back to grading papers.

"I require things from your potion supply." His gaze went back to her and he folded his hands, giving her his complete attention.

"May I ask why?" she knew what that meant 'Tell me now'.

"I have found a way to return Draco to his right age."

"I see." he frowned, most likely at the fact that she had found it before him.

"I assume you need it for a potion."

"Not exactly," he raised an eyebrow

"Oh?"

"It's a mixture that Draco needs to ingest, then a spell will kick start the growing process."

"He will grow at a random rate, jumping years, or just a year until he reaches his right age."

"I see." she nearly growled 'Is that all you can say?!' but she held her tongue.

"Here's the list." she placed a list of things she would need in front of him. She had made it early, in class. He picked it up and studied it. Nodding, he went back to his supply closet, without even taking her list. What if he forgot something! He handed her what she needed a few minutes later.

"Will that be all?" he asked, as though he didn't really care.

"Yes, thank you." She swept out of the dark office. Then she realized that Draco hadn't spoken the entire time. Looking down she asked

"Is something wrong?, You're very quiet."

"What was I like when I was older?" he asked out of the blue. Taken a back she just said

"Um." He looked imploringly at her

"Everyone just seems to act like they aren't used to me acting this way."

"Well I suppose you were rude, snobby, and a bit mean but you've gotten better lately." If Ron had heard her, he would've snorted and said 'A bit mean?! You mean he's a downright prat!'. But she wasn' going to say that to Draco.

"So we don't like each other?"

"Well I suppose I like you, but I'm not really sure about you, I don't always know what to make of you."

"Hmmm," he hummed. They reached the portrait and she said the password. Going inside she immediately set about to making the mixture. She was really surprised that Snape hadn't insisted on making this himself. Draco was his godson. Hermione wasn't about to complain though, she loved doing new things. Taking only 10 minutes to prepare it, she set it at the table. She pulled Draco away from reading a children's book on dragons. He started to eat it but made a face.

"This is disgusting!" Sighing she told him

"Yes it is, but you need to eat it, then I'll make cookies if you finish." At the mention of cookies he enthusiastically ate the green glop. Not without complaints though. He burped at the end

"Excuse me." Hermione took out the book and found the spell. Muttering it, a pink flash went straight into Draco's head. After she made the cookies and they stuffed themselves. They got ready for bed and Hermione read the rest of the dragon book to Draco. Snuggling into her own bed, she hoped that it would work. Then she drifted off into sleep.

**So I hoped you liked it and my idea. Review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
